


Geeking Out

by dramady, jeck



Category: Boondock Saints RPF, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A loose sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/414270">"Cranky is a friend of mine"</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/437523">"Never Goodbye"</a></p>
<p>Norman gets an unexpected visit at San Diego Comic Con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geeking Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Norman felt pretty smug right now. He was on the Comic Con exhibition floor after he'd donned a mask and, in his eyes, he looked so fucking inconspicuous no one would know it was him. As much as he loved to freely roam, he was now too recognizable that there was no way he'd be able to do this except incognito.

But now he was free to go anywhere, and he did, with Steven in a mask, too!, checking out the various booths, even boldly talking to a few people who, thankfully, didn't recognize his voice.

He did notice, though, one guy that seemed to be following. Another in a mask.

A Jason hockey mask.

It seemed each time he'd look around, Norman would find him. He seemed to be looking directly at Norman. He could feel the predatory look even with his back turned. Which only made him look around even more.

Shit. It was creepy. And it made Norman's skin crawl.

What was scary about that, though? It was fucking Comic-Con and everyone was wearing masks or painting their whole body green or whatever. A Jason hockey mask wasn't that weird, not really.

But the mask kept following him, well, until he left the hall. Then he seemed to lose the guy in the mask.

Which made Norman breathe easier. Lots of people may have been wearing costumes and masks but none of them followed him around. Not even when he headed back to the hotel and toward his room, still in the Stay-Puft mask.

But he got off the elevator and there was the Jason mask, leaning against the wall. The guy's hands were in his pockets, an ankle crossed over the other.

"What the fu--?!" Norman pulled the mask from his head, hair sticking up every which way and he paced around, free hand rubbing over his lip. His eyes cut narrowly at the figure by the door. "What the fuck?!"

For a long moment, the hockey mask didn't move. Then it was like a dam broke and laughter busted out. "Such a fucking wuss, Reedus!" Sean pulled the mask off, chortling. 

"Fuck you!" He stalled over after a very emphatic set of middle fingers were featured Sean's way. "Fuck you. You were following me like a fucking stalker." He shoved him. "Fucker."

Still laughing, Sean staggered back, pointing. "What, Norman, you scared of a hockey mask? Got all big star scared of stalkers? The fuck! You gonna let me in or fucking what?! Took the fucking train down and everything!"

"You did all that just to see me?" Norman pulled his key card out and slid it in the slot. "That makes you my stalker, asshole." He pushed the door open. "And I wasn't scared!"

"Like fuck you weren't," Sean grinned. "Plus it's not like I wouldn't be mobbed too, right?" He shoved Norman through the door and threw his arms wide. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

For a moment there all Norman did was stare at Sean with those narrowed eyes of his. The smile followed slowly the.Mn he stalked forward with slow, sure steps. "Don't ever - fucking - do that - again." Norman pinned Sean to the wall.

"Or what?" Sean said _still_ laughing. "Your crossbow is being orgasmed over on the floor right now. What could you do to me, huh, Nahman Reedus?"

Norman inches closer. "Fuck. You." Then he closed the small distance left between them, taking Sean's mouth in a heated kiss.

Even as they kissed, Sean was already working to get Norman's shirt off, fumbling with the buttons. The kiss wasn't allowed to break, even as he tugged it off, temporarily pinning Norman's arms behind him.

But that didn't stop Norman from pressing up against Sean's ridiculously hard body. He didn't need arms for that, chest to chest, then he rocked his hips. He could barely breathe but Norman kept kissing Sean, tongue pushing past the seal of his lips.

"You fucking missed me," Sean sing-songed into his mouth, grinning before licking into his mouth. Of course the way he missed Norman was shown in just how eagerly he shed his own shirt.

"Why would I miss you?" Norman told him while finally tossing his shirt to the floor. "No one teases me. No one says embarrassing things about me ..." His hands were already tugging Sean's pants open then slipping his hand inside to cup then rub his cock.

"No one fucks you into the mattress and makes you moan like a cheap whore …" Sean said and it came out groaned. He pulled at Norman's fly to get at his dick too.

Norman's hips jerked toward Sean's hand. "Was talking about the--" he gasped, "panels and signings, you dick." Not what happened between them _after_. Like right now. With Norm's fingers circling Sean's dick and Sean's hand on his.

They jerked each other fully hard before Sean shoved Norman back on the bed and started yanking his jeans off. With a look that told him he should consider himself damned lucky, Sean bent down and started sucking Norman's dick like nobody's business.

"Fuck!" Norman's hips jerked and he thrust _up_. "Fuck, I missed your mouth," he groaned, fingers carding through Sean's hair. It was warm and wet in there and it had been too fucking long and felt too fucking good.

And he knew damned and fucking well that Sean didn't suck dick for just anybody. And not even that often. But here he was, like that two-bit whore he was calling Norman earlier, even kneading Norman's balls.

Norman's knees fell open even more, feet planted and he was moving his hips to sink his dick in that slutty mouth. "Fuck, Sean!" For someone who didn't suck dick much, Sean was good with his mouth. Norm moaned and his toes curled.

When he let go with a pop, Sean stroked him and stared up at Norman, lips shiny with spit. "Where's your shit?"

"My bag..." Norman pointed, groaning low, his hips rising and falling to thrust in Sean's hand. "Just condoms ..." What? He didn't think to pack lube because he only let Sean fuck him, okay? Just Sean.

Naked, Sean went to his bag and rifled through it to pull out the box. He ripped it open as he came back toward the bed, pulling out a condom to rip open with his teeth. He slapped at Norman's hip then, urging him to his belly.

Norm propped himself on his forearms, dick hard and curved against his thigh, eyes narrowing at Sean. "I get to fuck you this time." The fuck?!

Sean's eyebrow went up. In what universe, his expression asked?

They stared at each other for a long time before Norman groaned, the sound defeated and he slowly rolled on his stomach. Fucking Sean. He pushed his ass up, hard cock dragging over the bed cover. There. Happy? Fuck!

Happy as a fucking clam clearly! Sean spit on his finger and started to work Norman open almost roughly, almost too quickly. But Reedus rarely complained.

Because it was Sean and this was what they did. Norm on his knees or his stomach or bent over something while Sean fucked him hard and deep.

"Fuck." It was whispered while Norman rocked _back_ , baring down, too! To open up.

"Christ, you're easy." It was a tease and praise all at once. Sean screwed in two fingers and those only for a minute before he was pushing his sheathed dick into Norman's ass in short, blunt thrusts.

"Shut up and fuck me, asshole." Norman's voice was strained, forehead on the bed, ass in the air while he watched Sean's dick slip inside him. Fucking hot as hell. And he'd missed this, and Sean.

Sean did as told, and when he had his whole dick inside Norman, he started to move fast,hips slapping against Norman's ass, rocking him forward into the bed.

Fuck, he felt so full, groaning at the friction, the mix of pleasure edged with some pain. Norman pressed his face to the bed, gripping the sheets, on hand reaching behind him to clutch at Sean's hip. "Oh, fuck!"

It was how it always was; like they both knew that life was just like that. Pleasure mixed with some pain.

If they were to get philosophical about it. Which they never did; that was gay.

But Sean fucked in, then flexed, getting as deep as he could, before doing it again.

All Norman could do was take it. Each thrust, pounding into him, filling him over and over and making him hard as a fucking rock. He groaned and slid his hand between his legs, curling desperate fingers around his erection and stroking in time to Sean's thrusts.

A hand circled the back of his neck and Sean _pulled_ him back onto his dick each time, grunting, balls banging against Norman's.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Norman cursed loudly, letting Sean move him, eyes tightly closed and he stroked himself once, twice, coming with a strained cry all over the fucking sheets. He trembled, clenching Sean's moving cock tight inside him.

"Fuck-!" Came Sean's answer and he fucked in even faster before he was coming too, bending over Norman's back, forehead landing between his shoulderblades as his thrusts slowed, then gradually stopped.

It was guaranteed that Norman would be walking funny later at the AMC party. He didn't really fucking care. He collapsed on the bed, Sean still over him, inside him, groaning weakly.

"You missed me," Norm said, muffled by the sheets. "Came all the way over here just to see me ... stalker." He laughed.

"I figured you missed me. I came to your fucking rescue is what I did," Sean said, finally pulling out and falling to his back on the bed, looking over at Norman. "You were fucking pining away for me and I could _sense_ it all the way in the Canyon and I come here. For you. I give. And this is the thanks I get."

Norman rolled to his back, him and Sean side by side and he turned his head, expression sated. He smiled crookedly but instead of answering he flicked him the finger.

"Come with me to the party later, yeah?" Norman's voice was low and raspy and yeah, he missed Sean. The last time when they were together in Philly felt like a long time ago.

"What and be your arm candy?" Sean scoffed, even if he did watch Norman's face avidly as if drinking him in. "I'll be the envy of every girl there!" He lisped.

"Shut up!" Norman laughed, turning to his side to better face Sean. He stared for a while. "So, uh, you coming?"

"Sean Patrick Flanery isn't supposed to be at Comic Con," he was told in an arch tone, but Sean grinned. "What the fuck. Might as well. My bag's downstairs with the valet, because I'm your _stalker_."

"Yeah. You're the only welcome stalker I have." Norman was still staring at Sean with a mix of longing, gratefulness and a warmth not given to many, except maybe Mingus. "You hungry? We can send your bag up, too." Norman wanted him to stay.

Only Norman would be able to tell that Sean was looking right back at him with the same expressions. "I'm fucking starving. Fucking your ass burns calories," he said, but he smiled.

"Fuck you!" Sean got the finger again before Norman rolled to the other side of the bed to grab the phone. Yeah! He ordered a shit ton of food and had the bag sent before pushing to sit! Staring at Sean.

"You're gonna be my date so wear something pretty for the red carpet pictures." Norm teased.

"Fuck you. I'll look so fucking good they'll all ignore you and concentrate on me." But Sean was grinning. They both knew he'd go in the back, no red carpet for him.

Didn't matter how Sean would get there just that he was there with Norman. No one else he'd spend a Con with than him. They both knew that, too.

"Maybe you can wear the mask?" He pointed to the hockey mask discarded there, Norman grinning. "Scare the shit out of Steven."

"Shit," Sean all but giggled. "Okay." Steven was fucking easy as shit to tease. But first, he pulled Norman down to kiss him, almost, it seemed, claiming.

Whatever it was Norm wanted to say died on his lips. He was so startled with the kiss (they weren't drunk after all), that he couldn't move. He held himself still until his body caught up and he kissed Sean back.

It was claiming, so Norman's kiss back was him giving in.

Maybe Sean looked a little startled when he leaned back. "So, you're a big-ass star, Reedus. Everybody loves you."

"Shut up." Maybe Norman chased after those lips for a bit, kissing again briefly before pulling back. "They don't matter." Not them. But Sean did. He mattered. Everyone else? Norman didn't give a shit. "But they give cool stuff, huh?" He'd shown Sean a few of those.

"Weird as shit stuff," Sean laughed. But Norman was loved; Sean could've told anybody that after all. "Get this, though." He rummaged for his pants and his phone and pulled up the picture of him in my mask … with Daryl's crossbow and squirrels.

"You did that?" Norman's smile grew wide and bright. A smile that people really rarely see. He grabbed the phone and looked at it, still grinning. "You fucking look badass." Because Sean was more buff and even Norm would admit that. "And you wore the angel wings vest! Fuck, you look rad! Send me this picture. I want it on my phone."

So, chuckling, Sean did, tapping the address into his phone, then he tossed it aside. A knock came on the door, too; he thumbed toward it. "It's you. I'm not here."

Norman nodded, grabbing a pair of jeans from the floor (likely Sean's but then they were the same size), and put them on. "Go hide. You're not here," he sniggered before getting the door.

He tipped quite generously once Sean's bag and the food were in the room. "Shit that smells good. I'm starved." Norman peered at Sean. "You got lube in that bag?"

"Two guesses," Sean smirked as he pulled the bag open; what do you know? It was a wardrobe bag and he had a nice shirt in it. Who would've expected that?

The lube was tossed on the bedside table.

"So, let's eat already. Then we gotta shower the geek off you."

Norman grinned at the sight on the bed then he dragged his eyes toward Sean with an even bigger grin. "I smell like you, you know?" Geek.

"Fuck you, Reedus!" But Sean was grinning, walking close enough to bump his chest against Norman's, sending him back a step. "Did you actually call me a geek?"

They were almost nose to nose and Norman gave Sean one of those narrow-eyed looks of his. "You're the one who came to Comic Con for pleasure." If the shoe fit. Norm grinned.

"I came to Comic Con to fuck your ass. That's definitely pleasure," Sean smirked, not moving away.

"Yeah … it was." Is. Will be again. Later. That was what Norman's face said. "I still think you're a geek. Taking a picture with a crossbow..."

"Would a geek get you on your belly with your ass in the air begging for his dick?" They were really nose to nose now.

"Nah. That'd be only you, Sean." Norman stared right at him, knowing it was likely not the response that Sean expected. "Like Philly and the asshole of Texas."

It worked: it totally caught Sean off-guard and he blinked, momentarily speechless. "Fuckin' Norman Reedus," he finally said, and he kissed him again.

Sean would feel the smile on Norm's lips in that kiss and it was more than likely that he'd feel everything else that came with it. Norman kissed him back with abandon, tasting, _feeling_ , his emotions quite raw and readable in his eyes when they finally parted.

"What now?" Norman asked, his voice low and grated.

"Now we eat," Sean said, finger hooked in the beltloops of his jeans on Norman's hips. "Then we shower. Then you go be all big shot TV star guy."

Although Norman was nodding, he asked, eyes till on Sean, "where's breaking my ass fit in there?" His smile was crooked, making that mole by his lips lift just a little.

"After. When you're all thinking you're hot shit and need to be brought back down to earth, Big Star." Sean mussed up Norman's hair with a grin.

"You just want every excuse to fuck me," Norman said, hand cupping the back of Sean's neck and then he urged him in for another kiss. "Who's the slut now, hmm?" But before Sean could say anything, Norman shut him up with his lips.

They were late to the party. Sean got out of the car a block early and ducked back to enter from behind, only able to catch Norman's eye inside after the party was already going strong. He raised his drink with a crooked grin.

When Norman saw Sean he was on his second, maybe fifth drink. He kept his eyes on him, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand before slowly finding his way through the crowd to get to Sean. He upnodded. "Good time?"

"Great party," Sean drawled. "Everyone's talking zombies." But he smiled, eyes moving between Norman's mouth and his eyes. "Don't get drunk, Reedus. I got plans for you."

"Takes a lot to get me drunk." Sean knew that. He looked away, though, trying to catch other's eyes to see if anyone was listening in, if anyone heard. "Plans, huh?" The corners of his lips quirked, eyes back on Sean. "You thinking of them right now?"

When he met Sean's gaze, Sean smiled. What did Norman think?

"Drink up, Flanery." Norman said with a grin. Yeah, he got that, looking sidelong at Sean as he sipped his drink, too. "It's gonna be a long wait."

"Cuz you have to be all social and shit. I guess I'll go talk to … Rick." Yeah, Sean knew all the character names. What of it? He cocked a brow and a grin at Norman and made his way over to Andrew Lincoln.

Norman sniggered, hand covering his mouth as he followed Sean with his eyes. "Poor Andrew."

It would be a lot later when Norman would bump into Sean again. "I wanna get out of here," he said, pressing a shoulder to Sean. "You look like you were having fun."

"I was! I made new friends, no thanks to you," Sean teased. But he looped an arm around Norman's neck, looking for all the world like just friends. "Meet you back at the hotel room?"

When Norm looked back it was with darkened eyes. He nodded slowly, looking around again, swaying a bit closer to Sean. "Yeah … yeah... see you there."

With just another look, Sean headed toward the back of the club to catch a cab.

It was late when Norman got back and he had a few drinks in him that he was staggering a bit as he walked in. He locked the door and tossed the keycard … somewhere, already tugging at his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

They had tonight. And he knew from the many times before, that this wasn't goodbye.

Hands appeared behind him and helped, since Norman seemed all fumble-fingers. Sean pulled his shirt off and his tie too, then turned Norman around. He was sober, grinning as they faced each other. "Takes a lot to get you drunk, eh? You found that magic number. "

"Shut the fuck up. People kept handing me drinks, okay? I was being _nice_." Norman gave Sean his infamous middle finger while he felt his pants get shoved down his thighs. "Fuck."

"You get peer pressured into drinking? How the fuck old are you, Reedus?" Sean teased, shoving him back onto the bed.

"Shut up!" He was backing up blind, eyes slow to blink, bleary as he looked back at Sean. "We do the same shit when we're on the panel in Cons or when fans see us at a bar..." In case he forgot.

"Yeah. No shit." But Sean's smile was a little crooked. "But that's when _we're_ at Cons. Now you're all hot shit." Another shove and Norman fell back onto the bed with a flailing of arms.

"I am not hot shit!" Norman's back was on the bed, his legs dangling over the side, pants around his knees, trapping them.

"C'mon, Nahman. Don't play that shit with me. We're honest with each other, right?"

And Sean's expression made clear that he didn't resent Norman's success. He was simply jealous of it.

Norman knew that and he'd been teased about it but at the same time he knew, too, that Sean was thrilled for him. Said it so himself. "It's the best job I've had, Sean. I like goin' to work in the sweltering crack ass that is Atlanta but that doesn't make me hot shit." He reached over and tugged Sean down over him.

"No, all the fans do." Sean braced his weight on his hands. "Just admit it, Reedus. Fucking say it: 'I'm hot shit.'"

Norman wasn't and he didn't want to. He pushed his thigh between Sean's legs, back and forth and slowly to coax his cock into hardness. "They think I'm hot shit. I don't." He refused. "Shut the fuck up."

"Typical Reedus. All sincere and humble and shit." Sean leaned down, pinning Norman's legs. "What's fucking crazy thing is that you mean it."

"Of course I do, you ass." Norman bucked his hips but it didn't unseat Sean. That shouldn't surprise him. "You doing a BJJ move on me?" He'd seen Sean's videos and they were kind of hot. He tried to wrestle Sean off him.

It didn't take much to get Norman on his belly, arm twisted behind him. Sean grinned, breathing in Norman's ear. "Now who's hot shit?"

"You're gonna break my arm, asshole. I need that for work." His crossbow arm. "Ow!" Whenever Norman tried to move it felt the more he couldn't. Damn Flanery.

"I'm not gonna break your arm, Reedus! Where's the trust?!" Sean did let Norman's arm go, but still sat on his bare ass. "You're so easy."

He turned his head much as he could so that Norm could look at Sean. "Am I?" He moved quickly and with a groan to roll over Sean.

"Yep. Easy as a two-bit hooker." Sean grinned, hands sliding down Norman's back to cup his ass.

"Fuck you!" But Norman laughed, burying his face on the bed and then releasing a muffled groan. He was easy but only because it was Sean. "What's our next Con?" Already he was thinking it, his ass gently rocking with the touch.

"Not long now. I get you all to myself," Sean crowed, smirking. "Your ass is mine, Reedus!"

That made Norman smile into the bedcovers, hidden, like his cock now rock hard under him, hips rutting the sheets. "Just like always, huh? But it's my turn to have your ass." Yeah. He was keeping track.

"You keep talking shit. You're drunk again, Reedus." Sean crawled back to stand and start to get undressed, clothes falling on the floor.

Norman rolled to his side, hard cock jutting from his body, head cradled on his palm while he watched Sean. "Not that drunk." Just a bit. Okay, maybe more than that. "So … you gonna ride me?" He smirked.

"If by 'ride me,' you mean fuck your ass then yes. Yes I am," Sean smirked. He was naked and leaned back into the bed, getting a hand around Norman's dick and stroking.

Instead of a protest, there was a small, tight, whining sound that Norman made, his head falling back on the bed, his hips already rocking toward Sean's hand. His dick throbbed in that grip, so hard, so fucking needy. Shit, he wanted it that he made that high, strained sound again. "Fuck!" Yeah. He was easy.

Snickering a little bit, Sean let go to reach for the lube on the side table, smoothing some on his fingers before, without hesitation, starting to open him back up.

Norman was still pretty much open from earlier but he moved his hips, rocking back, taking Sean's fingers like he was hungry for it. Fucking Flanery. Norman was moaning just like the two-bit hooker he talked about. "Fuck!"

Getting a rubber, Sean slicked it on, urging Norman's legs apart. Then he guided himself inside, watching his dick disappear into his body with a low, thready groan.

The hunger in him built and Norman held on, one hand on the back of Sean's neck, the other on his hip. He watched Sean's face with narrowed eyes, before his own closed tight, head falling back, moaning as he was slowly filled.

Unlike earlier, this was slower, Sean's hips rocking in as deep as he could, muscles straining with how slow he was going, eyes locked on Norman's.

Norman arched up, pressing against Sean, body trembling as he watched the ripple of Sean's muscles as he moved. The haze of the alcohol in him didn't numb the pleasure and Norman swore it intensified it. He moaned louder, cursing, even calling out Sean's name.

A hand covered Norman's mouth, Sean grinned down at him, snapping his hips in, then pulling out slowly, returning to that slow, gentle pace. But if Norman called it _making love_ , he was in for it.

Fuck that shit, he wasn't going to call this anything but fucking Sean. Maybe he'd think that - that this was making love. Quietly. Only in his head. Norman's hands dragged down Sean's body, roaming freely, feeling muscles flex and move with each slow, rocking thrust that felt so good and left Norman shaking.

It was hot like this. Deeper and more intense in the dark, though it always was before they were to be apart, like they were making it last over the distance. Each time Sean thrust in, he rocked Norman into the bed.

This between them meant something. It meant a great deal and there was one thing lacking. Norman pulled Sean down while he arched up, catching Sean's mouth, pressing against his lips for a heated, intimate kiss.

The kiss was panted, but not broken. The thrusts sped up, grew harder, deeper, more jarring. But in all this, that kiss didn't break.

Norman's fingers curled in Sean's hair and he swore he could hear Sean's voice telling him that was so fucking gay. But he didn't care and for some reason Norman felt Sean didn't either. It deepened the already intense kiss that they part only to take a breath, warmer between them as Norman moved to take him deeper, move with him.

Getting a hand between them, Sean jerked at Norman's cock in time with his hips. Their foreheads rested together, Sean's eyes closing as his orgasm moved closer.

There was a slow rumbling sound that slipped from Norman's lips when he felt Sean's hand wrap around his cock. He felt the sudden intensity of pleasure as it tore through him, pushing his climax nearer and nearer with each slapping thrust. "Fuck! Sean--!" He clenched; so close.

The tightness made Sean hiss, thrusting harder, the muscles in his back tightening. Then he was coming, rhythm stuttering, then starting to slow.

Norman cursed under his breath as he came with a shudder. He wrapped his arm around Sean and held on, clinging to him as they both trembled in their orgasm. He turned his face enough to catch Sean's lips again, fuck it if they were breathless, because Norman needed that kiss.

And they kissed for a long time, a really long time, even when Sean's cock was soft enough that he slipped out. "Fuck," Sean finally whispered. "Fuck."

"Yeah …" Norman said, whispered, arm still around Sean and kept him close. His lips felt pleasantly numb, and his body still felt that prickly tingle from the pleasure. Norman tangled his legs with Sean's, too, no intention of fucking moving. Not yet anyway. "Fuck."

"You're fucking warm as fuck," Sean groaned. He slid to his side just a little, leg still hooked over Norman's. "Got a 7:30 AM flight."

"Why do you fucking do that? I got all day here tomorrow." Norman poked him, but it was obvious that he wanted more time spent with Sean.

"Because I have work on Monday and I have to learn my lines, you asshole." Sean whispered. But his eyes were closed, his expression making clear that he didn't want to go.

Norman didn't move away, savoring the closeness and warmth of Sean there. "Wanna order room service?" He asked, voice low.

They were going to be up all night tonight, spending each second together until the very end when one of them had to leave. That was what this meant.

"I could go for a hoagie," Sean said with a shrug and a smile. "And Pellegrino so you're not walking around all squinty tomorrow, Reedus."

"Fuck you!" Norman laughed, shoving Sean playfully. "If I'm all squinty it's your fault for keeping me up all night. I've got glasses to cover it up." Norman sat up and lunged over Sean to get to the phone. "Beer, too?"

"Fuck you, no more fucking beer," Sean laughed. "I'm not going to be the only sober one in this fucking room." He grappled Norman back to the bed, holding him down, laughing the whole time.

"Ow! Fuck!" He had the phone in his hand and began to beat Sean with it. "Fuck you, I thought you wanted a hoagie! And fine! No beer!" Norman laughed as he was wrestled back on the bed.

"Quit with the fucking hitting!" Sean yelled, batting at the phone. "What's with the hitting! I can't go to work with bruises, you asshole!" They both grappled for the phone.

Sean was really a lot stronger than Norman and he had moves! It took just a little wrangling and wrestling and then Norman was without a phone and pinned under Sean. Again. "Fucker. We gotta order food!"

"Room service!" Sean said, into the phone, looking at Norman. "Pellegrino water, two bottles. Two meatball subs and chips. Yep … yep." He handed Norman the phone. "There. Done."

Norman was still sniggering, body curled up much as he could with Sean there. "You're not done." He shook his head. Not by a longshot. "We got all night."

"Don't say words your dick can't back up," Sean told him, wrestling Norman back to his back. But he was grinning happily.

"Your dick will be doing all the work. You don't want me to fuck you, remember?" Norman teased, grinning, his eyes squinting they were almost slits.

"Ah, right. But if you can't get it up, I get all the fun," Sean noted, waxing wise.

"On second thought, this is awesome! Sean Flanery, master of penile enjoyment! Nahman Reedus fucktoy!"

"Fuck you!" But Norman was laughing and it wasn't quite sure whether he was pushing Sean off or pulling him to his body. But they were a tangle of arms and legs until Norman finally stopped, panting. "I'm glad you came..."

"I'm really fucking glad I came. Especially that second time - "

And somehow, the rest of what Sean was going to say got lost.

But when he had his bag over his shoulder at the door neither of them had slept. Sean fisted his hand in Norman's shirt and tugged him close. "Don't get geek all over you, Reedus."

"Can't," Norman replied, leaning in closer, eyes narrowed and blinking slowly from lack of sleep. "I've got Flanery all over me. Trumps geeks." He closed the distance for a kiss. One last one before the next Con in August.

"Fucking straight it does," Sean whispered against his mouth. "See you, Reedus," he added as he leaned back. "Text and shit."

"Yeah, you too." Norman reminded, standing there with his hand on the door, not quite ready to turn the knob and watch Sean leave. "Or maybe just call me, asshole. That's what phones are for and not just tweeting and sexting."

"What the fuckl are you even talking about?! Why would they invent smart phones if they didn't want fucking naked pictures sent out over the interwebs, Reedus? Get with the program," Sean scoffed. He covered Norman's hand with his and started to turn the knob.

But before Sean could open the door, Norman trapped him there for another kiss, groaning into it, slow but desperate because it was going to be another while.

"Go and send me naked pictures once you get back home." Norman told him as he reluctantly pulled away.

"I knew you'd find the way to my way of thinking, Reedus." Sean watched him up-close before pulling the door open. "Don't fucking lose your phone."

"I won't. No one wants to see your sorry ass picture in it," he joked, laughing as the knob was finally turned and Norman pulled the door open. "I'll see you in Chicago, huh?"

"Not if I see you first!" Sean crowed, but his eyes were warm. "Later." He put his sunglasses on and started down the hallway, looking back over his shoulder before getting into the elevator.

Norman didn't shut the door until the elevator door closed and he leaned against it, smiling. The visit was unexpected and made him happy. At least the wait for next time would be just a few weeks.

He groaned as he fell on the bed, eyes closed, thinking of way he could get back at Sean. It was his turn after all.

Norman sent Sean a text: _Chicago! Your ass is mine!_

Yeah ... it was going to be a good time in Chicago.


End file.
